The demons diary
by Charmedelicious
Summary: So here I am writing in my diary -well it’s not any kind of diary I’ve decided to write what I really think of the sisters and Leo …' set between episodes Black as Cole and Charmed and dangerous cole is trying to come to terms with not having powers.
1. chapter 1:intro

The diary of a demon 

I know it's kind of sissy-ish for a man to have a diary especially an Ex-demon.

But living in this mad house I needed to get my mind off things you know not having powers any more so this came to mind so here I am writing in my diary -well it's not any kind of diary 

I've decided to write what I really think of the sisters (and Leo)…

Cole

tbc

_A/n I know I have left my other two stories for a while but I have writers block this is a story that I have just thought of through pure boredom and I though it was kind of funny_


	2. Paige

_**A/n Just so you know I thought I'd put Coles diary/journal entry in italics and also with his thoughts but things that are happening or words being said are normal**_

_August 13 2001_

_Paige_

_Okay… so where shall I start_

_Well you know when someone's face goes all pale and creeped out and someone's says 'gosh you look like you've just seen a ghost' that's what she reminds me Of- PERMANENTLY._

_I mean doesn't she ever go out into the sun she looks paler than Dracula and I've met him in person. Actually he's a really nice g-Sorry got of track there a little bit. As I was saying she is way too pale and the dark hair only makes her paler, and you know what annoys me -I'll tell you what annoys me !(__**A/n I think Cole is getting a little stroppy!lol)**_

_she thinks she's all that with the quick remarks about me being a demon (which now I repeatedly have to remind her that its now EX-demon) ,but I don't care Because I just know that she's a pale faced Prue wannabe!_

_Personally I think she suit's the name pasty better ,NO I know Paley. Yep! Paley _that's perfect!

Cole heard someone coming up the stair and closed his diary-Journal yes his MANLY journal and put it under his pillow as phoebe opened the bedroom door "Honey dinners ready you coming "said phoebe 

"yeah sure." replied Cole as he noticed a bottle of something in her hand 

"what's that in your hand."

"oh this?" phoebe asked turning the bottle around to show the label on the bottle that said '_Sun lotion SPF100_'on it "Paige just bought it and asked me to put it in her room for her."

'_Oh so that's how Paley stays so pale! Well lets see What new remarks Paley got in store for me over dinner ' _thought Cole as he left his room.

_A/n Hope you liked the first official chapter .Oh and thanks _joleca_ for the idea about referring to his Diary as his journal I used it so Cole can make himself feel more masculine by calling it a journal._

_pls review!_


	3. Leo

_**So I'm on my second official chapter now please let me know if I should continue this story or leave it. I hope I get some good reviews because I enjoy writing this story.**_

_**Disclaimer :Unfortunately I do NOT own charmed or the characters or whatever the owners and creators of charmed own and blah ,blah ,blah any hoo…on with the story!**_

_**August 14**__**th**__** 2001**_

**So….Leo well what can I say Leo is a whitelighter, I am a de - EX-demon so we don't and are not always going to see eye to eye but Leo is a cool guy. But I must admit, Leo being all 'angelic' and all irritates me because he show me up by doing all these big gestures for Piper so Phoebe is **

**always like **

'**Cole why cant we do this ,Cole why can't we do that'. Also another thing I'm not going to say Leo swings for the other team (if you know what I mean) because he doesn't but some times I swear I catch him starring at my but and when I catch him he turns away and stars whistling, and the other day when he was looking through a clothes catalogue, I think he spent waaaayyyy too long looking at the men's underwear section (Especially the one with the model wearing the tight briefs) but maybe I'm imagining it. I**_** really, really hope so. **_

_**A/n so like this story don't like it please review and let me know. Now I'm gonna give you a hint of who Cole is going to write about in his next entry. He never really liked her .Hates her more than Paley - I mean Paige - I think AND she's as dead as any demon the charmed ones have vanquished and never come back to life ladies and gentlemen it's the one and only…..Can you guess who it is? (of course you can!) **_


	4. Prue

I know its been a long time since I've updated but I've been busy im definitely carrying on with this fic and I will update regularly and I will be updating more troubles to follow so look out for the new chapter if you like that story. I'm not sure about what I'm doing with you cant stay dead but anyways…

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own charmed or the characters or whatever the owners and creators own(and yes I know I've said this before) so to the story!…**

_August 15th_

_Prue _

_Hmmmmm….what do I think of Prue I'll tell you what I think of Prue she is a bitch who only thinks about what's right for herself. She never approved of me even after the amount of times I saved her and her sister's from being burned to dust. She was always like 'I'm Prue the oldest sister, I'm Prue the big bad scary witch, I'm Prue and I can tell my sister who she can and cannot date!'_

_I hated her so much! But believe it or not I sort of developed a __**insy.winsy.tiny,weenie **__little crush on her ever since we went back in time to fix a time loop and save phoebe form dying she was sooooo HOT and persistent that day and she never gave up that was one of the things I liked about her but it was sometimes one of the things that made me hate her because she always acting like a (bitchShe never even gave me a chance and hated me more and more every day and I think that got worse because I accidentally walked in to the bathroom when she was getting out of the bath and she was so surprised she accidentally dropped the towel! But what totally shocked me was that she didn't tell Phoebe._

_Hmmm… maybe she didn't drop the towel 'accidentally' and thought I might want to see her naked -_

_Which I totally did not! __**-coughs **__-' oh who am I kidding I totally did!' thought Cole._

_But although I had that little crush on Prue it didn't really mean anything because I love Phoebe with all my heart and I know were gonna be together forever!_

**A/n So I hoped you liked this chapter please review if you did - even if you didn't (just don't be mean about it J) so Cole thinks him and phoebe are gonna be together forever - ohh poor Cole somehow I don't think that's gonna happen - and you can thank a certain source of all evil and the stupid damn demonic wasteland for that. Lol! Review please**!


End file.
